Simply Cavanaugh
by callmespencer
Summary: (Sequel to Pretty Little Baby) Spencer has just given birth to twins, when she finds out one of them has a serious health issue, how does she cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, the sequel to Pretty Little Baby is here! If you haven't read the first one, you're gonna need to! I hope you guys enjoy this. Right now, I'm also juggling A Drop In The Ocean, so I suggest you read that. You guys meant the world to me, and I would be so extremely happy if you reviewed a lot. Comments, suggestions, thoughts, ANYTHING! I love you all so much XOXO Spencer.**

"_That's the Spencer I know." We all say at once."_

Toby's POV

Spencer lays in my bed still looking exhausted from the labor of the twins'. Her hand reaches over Carmen, slowly stroking her arms. I'm holding Matt. I feel bad for him, he must be wondering 'who is this giant staring at me like I'm the last pint of ice cream on the planet?' I am honestly so amazed that Spencer and I brought two children into the world less than two hours ago. Wren still bustles around the apartment, making sure that everyone and everything is in order.

"Toby?" Wren says, stealing my train of thought.

"Yea?" I answer back.

"We're going to need to transfer Spencer and the twins' to the hospital. It's best for all three of them to be under the watchful eyes of the hospital staff." Wren looks at me seriously, and I just nod.

"I'm going to call an ambulance over," he continues. "We don't want any of them to become sick from the lack of information that we have on them." Again, I nod, and he sets off towards a quiet corner.

"Toby, come see what Carmen is doing!" I walk back over to Spencer, Matt in tow. When we reach the bedroom, I find Carmen quietly sucking her thumb.

"Awww," I coo, but I'm cut off my Matt Violently shaking in my arms.

"WWRENNNNN," Spencer screams. Wren runs into the room, and practically rips Matt out of my arms. Matt is gently laid on the floor, and Wren holds his head in place. "What is happening to my baby?!" She cries. Matt's spasms stop abruptly, and he lays perfectly still. Slowly, Wren lifts Matt up, swaddles him, and holds him close to him. At that very moment, the door swings open, EMS services come in.

"This child has just had a seizure," Wren relays to the EMS dude. He nod furiously, and takes Matt. Spencer is lifted up on the gurney, along with Carmen. As soon as Spencer, Carmen, and Matt are all safely in the ambulance, I go to climb in as well.

A man that must be about 6"6 towers over my 6"1 frame. "No room," his voice thunders. I see Spencer look up, her face is filled with fear.

"I'll meet you there, Spence, I promise!" The back doors of the ambulance close,and sprint over to my truck, throw open the door, and speed off after the ambulance. Tires squealing, I turn the corner. I need to be there for my family.

Spencer's POV

(three hours later)

When they first closed the doors to the ambulance, I nearly had a panic attack. I don't want anything to happen to Tobes. About five minutes into the drive, Matt started to shake and spasm like crazy. One of the attendants reached over, and steadied him. The memory replays in my mind, and I almost start crying again. Carmen is safely next to me in a crib, but matt is nowhere to be seen. The doctors immediately took him away when we reached the hospital. Toby in on my other side, squeezing the living crap out of my hand. Wren walks into my room, and looks at me seriously.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. I regret to inform yoou that Matt has been diagnosed with infant epilepsy." My face scrunches up. "Epileps is when a child or anyone has often seizures."

I can tell that he is going to continue, so I cut him off. "GODDAMNIT WREN, I KNOW WHAT EPILEPSY IS!" His face looks like he was hit, not pretty sight. Just then, I let those words sink in. My baby has epilepsy. I let out a gigantic sob, and break down. My cries wake Carmen, and Toby has his head in his hands. I let one thought go through my mind; I want my mom.

****

****Hey guys chapter one is here! leave me your thoughts! 3 Spencer****


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hey there, I am officially the worst person in the world! I am so sorry that I took this long to update, but I have excuses. I decided to drop a Drop In The Ocean because I can only truly write about Spoby, I have an idea to write a Spoby Civil War fanfiction. What do you think, and I promise updates will be sooner this time! I love you guys XOXO Spencer**

_I let one thought go through my mind; I want my mom. _

Toby's POV

Hearing that your child has a serious health condition is not something you want to hear. When you first hear the words, everything goes to slow motion, and you're mind begins searching for the reason. Were these my genes that caused this, were they Spencer's? My head drops into my hands, and all I see is a bright white light. What did Matt do to deserve this, the small infant that was born less than 24 hours ago. At that very moment, he is wheeled in, his foot in his mouth. I catch a glimpse of Spencer, staring ahead at the wall blankly.

This changes everything for our little family. We aren't the same financially with his epilepsy. But this does not mean that we love him any differently. I stand, and scoop him up. Planting a small kiss on his forehead, I smile at the little baby. Matt's hand reaches out to grab something, I'm not really sure so I give him my pinky. He seems content, and begins to lightly doze.

"May I please see him?" Spencer's sweet voice asks. I nod, and hand him off. "We love you Matt & Carmen. You're our perfect angels." She kisses him on the head, and tucks him under her arm. She look at me, and says, "Tobias Drew Cavanaugh, this does not change anything. Not a single thing." I was taken aback by the use of my full name, I almost started to speak. "Promise me Toby, neither one will be favoured, they will both be loved equally. No matter what happens. Okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

"Good, now come and kiss us."

I do as she says and kiss all three of my sweethearts. Two on the head, and one passionately on the lips.

Spencer's POV

Wren releases us the next day with a long list of things we need to do for Matt, Carmen, and I. I was too lazy to read it in the hospital room, so I read it in the car. Before I do though, I check to make sure the twins' are safely strapped in their matching yellow car seats.

**Spencer: Make sure to get plenty of rest. You'll be sore for a few days; child labor is not easy! It is advised that you breastfeed (it's healthier for the babies) until about one and a half. It keeps the twins' strong and healthy. Don't be too worried about little bumps and bruises, but if you or either twin get sick, make sure to call me! Make sure you try to get them to bed at a reasonable hour, and make sure to have fun with your new job as a mom!**

**Carmen: She seems to be a very healthy little girl. I advise no media for either baby, it affects the learning of the child. Play with her, and talk to her. Give her toys, feed her, make sure she is on a good sleep schedule, and change her often. **

**Matt: Matt's Epilepsy it makes things a bit different. You don't need to bring him in for every seizure. He has a very early case of epilepsy that he can very possibly outgrow in time. His seizures will be more often, so just make sure that he is in a position where he won't hurt himself. Give him his pills, but other than that, he is a perfectly healthy baby.**

**Doctor's Note:**

**I am so pleased to be able to serve you. If you have any questions call me. Your family is my number one priority.**

**My thoughts are with you,**

**Dr. Wren Kingston**

Reading Wren's note makes me feel a thousand times better about the fact that my entire world is upside down. I know I just have to swing into a routine, then I can make anything happen.

********Sorry For a short chapter, but I need ideas. Please review, and leave thoughts!****


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I have bad news! I'm having horrible writers block with this story. I don't know where to take it, I don't know what you want, and I'm scared I'll ruin the original Pretty Little Baby with it. Simply Cavanaugh doesn't seem very popular either, so thats kind of a turn off. If you have ideas, or want to take the story off my hands, please review!


End file.
